Spirit Animals Shipping Drabbles
by Albinokitens300
Summary: Title says it all. Written because every fandom needs a little shipping X). Request Now Open! See new chapters for details.
1. Conor x Abeke

**A/N- This was written awhile ago, but it gave me a lot of issues as far as posting it. But I just copy/pasted it and it seems to be working. The time is set right after book two, after Conor gives up the iron boar. It may not be the best, but for a first time write for this ship I think it's decent enough. More spirit animals shipping to come later! Any suggestions on ships or mimi plots? Tell me! I'd love to hear them.**

After arriving at Greenheaven, Conor was nearly inconsolable. They had all trusted him with the most important thing they could have- The Iron Boar, and he let then all down. He had a long and shameful talk with Olvan, and had kept to himself since. Not that they were helping. Rollan and Meilin were both clearly seething at him, commonly ignoring him together. The only one who was understanding was Abeke...

She was trying to get him to feel better, she really was. But that was vary hard when someone was purposely trying to avoid you. It wasn't that he was mad at her, no, on the contrary, he was glad that she was not as angry with him as the others. That didn't change the fact that he still thought she was mad at him, and that she like every one else had every right to. Conor had betrayed there trust, all of them had been relying on him and he had let them down and gave it away.

They all sat eating lunch at Greenheaven. It was just the four of them, as the adults were probably in a meeting trying to find out how they were going to get the boar back. Rollan, Meilin and Abeke sat at one end eating, while Conor was sitting alone at the other alone. Abeke wanted to invite him over to sit with them but knew that Meilin and Rollan would protest to the idea. The two had became closer since there last mission, Meilin even let herself laugh at his jokes and he learned from her. Either way, Abeke resolved to go over there and sit with him.

So, she did. Rollan and Meilin hadn't been talking to her, so it wasn't awkward or anything. The girl just got up and moved down the table and sat next to the blonde haired boy, simple. Conor was obviously sulking, he had his head down and a frown on. Being a natural hunter, Abeke made a goal or target, she was going to at the vary least make him smile before training after lunch.

"Hey, Conor! How are you today?" Abeke asked in a kind and curious voice as he turned to look up at her and she sat down.

"Oh, hey Abeke. I'm okay." It was written all over his face, it was a lie. Her smile was deflated when he said that, knowing that this was still having such an affect on her teammate, and even, possible friend. Abeke knew and could see why Conor was so upset, but it was senseless to beat himself up about it. What done is done, and there is nothing he could do to change that. If Abeke was honest with herself, she could see why he did it.

That's how she was gonna lift his spirits, telling him not everyone was against him.

"Conor..." She said, touching his fore arm to get his attention. As he looked at her, she gave the best hopeful, joyful smile she could. "I thought you were vary brave." Abeke said. A ghost of another smile of his own came to Conor face.

"Really?" He said

"Yeah, I do." She answered, taking her hand away. "You did it to save your family, I think I would have done the same thing."


	2. Rollan x Meilin!

**A/N- Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you probably the most shipped ship in the whole series so far, Rollin! This was, once again, written right after Hunted. After Rollan I seated at the knights table. I know, once again, not to great! But, what do you expect? I LOVE THE FLUFF!Anyways, enjoy, and expect the next one to be Tarik x Lishay...with a VARY personal twist(well..it's a twist in my opinion)!**

It didn't take long at all for Rollan to get sick of this so called 'Knights Table'. Untrustworthy and suspicious, the lot of them were, but then again, he had a long reputation for not trusting people. Either way, he was sick of watching all these people eat and talk about stupid adult stuff (just because he was saving the world doesn't mean he had to like stuff like economics, whatever that was). Looking around, he wished for a moment that he could see threw Essix eyes.

He knew if he found a partner, he could escape to the dance floor. But the task of finding a partner was harder then it looked. There was almost no one his age, or even around it as far as he saw. It was like finding a a needle in a hay stack, impossible. But, then again, ever since Essix, he didn't really believe in impossible anymore. Keeping up his search, he saw Meilin at the other table, getting up to leave it. A single thought ran threw his head, and he almost shake his head to clear him mind of it. He was sure she would hurt him if she knew what he was thinking. But, it was his only option. He was going to have to ask Meilin to dance. No way was he staying trapped here.

"Excuse me, thank you." Rollan said. The eleven year old stood quickly as the Lord nodded to him. _Whew_, he thought, _that was __close_. Searching the crowd again, he was well aware of Lord MacDonnell's gaze on him, the man was making sure he was not just trying to get out of his 'reward' for coming and telling the truth about the harpist. He had to talk to Meilin, and fast. But it wasn't long till he found her again. She was talking to Conor and Abeke, who were eating with one another.

Growing up on the streets as an orphan, you don't learn manners. Rollan had no idea how to ask a girl to dance, more importantly, a girl like Meilin, who had grown up in the highest society. Suddenly a bit nervous, he cleared his throat to get her attention. They all turned to him, with a curious look as to what he may want. "Hey, Rollan! Do you need something?" Conor said in a happy tone. All the sudden Meilin gave him that _what do you want now _kindof looks, and his shoes became vary interesting.

"Umm..yeah, I do." He turned his look to Meilin. Who raise an eyebrow to his glance. " Meilin...Would you like to dance with me?" He decided to just blurt it out and get it over with. He did his best to show a face that pleaded with the girl, trying to show her it was more serious then it sounded. The girl thought to herself for a moment and looked at him once again, it was then that he gently tipped his head towards the table he was just at.

A sigh od relief escaped him. Standing there, he hoped Meilin would help him out, as he had no clue what to do from that point. It didn't take her long to, either. As a second or two passed, she held out her hand to him. He clumsily took it and lead her on to the dance floor. Then his palm begun to sweat a bit and he got nervous. But it was as they left the other two that she pinched him and harshly said in a hushed voice. " What are you doing!?" Instantly, he took his hand to rub where the girl had pinched.

By the time his wrist stopped hurting, they were on the dance floor. Rollan, once again confused and clueless as to what he is to do. Rolling her brown eyes, she took both of his hands and placed one on her hip, and one in her held out hand, then they begun to dance with Meilin leading, as she was sure he had to clue about that either. It didn't take long for him to start explaining, as the killing look she shot him scared him deeply. "I had to get away from that table." Rollan explained. "I was like they were holding me prisoner, they wouldn't let me just leave. I needed an excuse."

Meilin was trying to listen, she really was. But it was hard as she was trying to focuses on not stepping on his feet. As soon as they had started dancing, she was flustered and distracted form everything but her hand and his. She was so nervous. Was her hand sweating in his? It felt slippery, could he feel it? Oh no! These thoughts all ran threw her head as they started to dance.

_This is ridiculous_, Melilin thought, _I don not have a crush on Rollan!_

**A/N- Also forgot to mention that Spirit Animals IS NOT MINE(As I am not the wonderful Brandon Mull)! And please tell me if there's a pairing you want to see, or a idea for one. I'm open to pretty much all suggestions you awesome readers got!**


	3. Tarik And Lishay (With A Twist)!

**A/N-Please read this first, so no bashing has to happen. The main plot twist here- Lishay being Meilins mother- is my idea and I would like to avoid being bashed about it. It was an idea I thought of while reading the wikia and realized Lishay is the closest to the person who is described as Meilins mother (Marked and Zhongnese). In short, I KNOW Lishay isn't her mother, and I also know there was nothing between her and General Teng(hence the reason I left that vague, or the closet I can come to that). I used this stubborn plot bunny that refused to leavemy head to make Tarik and Lishay share a deeper connection. That's All.**

"Rollan, Meilin! Don't -" By the time the rushed words left Tarik's mouth, the two were already well ahead of him. They were fallowing in some type of get-away-from-the-adults purposed games. Knowing the two fallowed Conor and Abeke, it was safe that he bet it was tag or something extremely close. Those two were getting to be a better team every day. Much to his joy, as well as annoyance. "-Ahead." He finished without propose. As Meilins leafy green clock left sight, Lishay came in to the small clearing and grabbed him on the arm to stop him.

Her weather-wore face (like his) had an uncharacteristic somber look to it. But, soon, her normal hopeful look regained its place on her face. "Let them be, Tarik. There still only children. They travel and train hard every day, if anything, we can give then a little relaxation in the form of a little play." She reasoned. Not a heart beat later, Zhamin was stopped at her side like looking at his new partner greedily wanting something asked him, so that he may prove his worth. Patting him gently on the head, Lishay gave in once she found a task. "Zhamin, why don't you go ahead and watch to make sure Meilin is not harmed...Oh, and Rollan as well." She said, and the velvet tiger padded off in to the tree line.

Lishay and Tarik shared a knowing look as they calmly continued. He knew the reason for her blatant fondness for Meilin, as well as the mostly unknown vice versa. After the grieving and shock of losing Zhosur and bonding with Zhamin, the Zhongese warrior had finally got time to take in the girl and make a stunning realization. This girl was more to her then just the hope of the Greenclocks, or ever her country's best generals daughter. Meilin was her own daughter.

Yes, she was.

When she realized this, she instantly went to Tarik and confided in him. The two adults decided then that they would not tell her just yet. Meilin had not only just lost her father, but was just opening up to the rest of the children. Lishay didn't want to compromise that in anyway, and if that meant being with her at a distance, so be it. Since then, they were the only one who had any idea about the Zhong girls connection was herself, Tarik, and the deceased General Teng .

It was humorous, vary humorous, when Tarik had shown obvious jealously after having been told that. Lishay had fought hard not to laugh at him, a full grown man being jealous of a man he had never met. But she had made it clear that he was a thing of the distant past. Meilin, of course was not, but her father was. And that the only reason she left her baby girl with him was so that she may have had a more stable life then the one od traveling soldier like herself. Tairk smiled and commented that that was extremely noble of her.

After there knowing look exchange, they turned again to walk together. The faint sound of Meilins laughter could be heard, a welcome sound from the girl, since, as of late, crying and sobbing happened more often. Lishay let show a brilliant smile, at the vary least, Meilin did not remember or care for her at all, thus not having the knowledge that her mother had in fact abandon her. She was happy, healthy, safe and thriving, that's all that mattered. But, as it always had, a part of her wanted to be the mother she was sure Meilin never really had. Wanted to run and take her into her arms and whisper sweet nothings to her baby who acted more like an adult then she should. A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. "One day, she'll know. And she will understand, I'm sure." He said.

"I can only pray." Came her short reply. Letting a slender hand slip up to his. The share a look and a smile and continue on there way to fallow the children. After all, four children let lose in a forest without supervision was never a good idea. When Meilin and Abeke were fallowing a screeching Conor and Rollan.

Rolling there eyes, they continue on with there normal day. Yes, this was a typical day, believe it or not. Then again, this was the children that summoned The Four Fallen. Normal, Tarik and Lishay knew, had been left behind long ago

**A/N**-** So, good? Bad? I don't know? I'll most likely end up writing another one for this couple. Again, no bashing on the Lishay and Meilin thing, but tell me if you like it! My head just really seems to like the idea that Lishay may be related SOMEHOW, and if you all like it I might just write more. **


	4. AN Chappie! Sorry, Will Update Soon

I really didn't want to have to do this, but I really want touch bases with some of my readers who don't have an account. Because you all have said some really sweet things that I want to thank you for. You guys are all awesome. I'm sorry that I'm taking so long with updating. A rough patch of writers block has hit me, but your comments are most certainly going to help me past it. Just as a mini spoiler, next chappie will be Reilin, fallowed by some Conor x Abeke.

Now, I'm gonna reply to some anon reviews, I'll get to everyone, I promise.

**Cookies- **Okay, first off, HOW AWESOME ARE YOU! Vary awesome. Than you SO MUCH for that wonderful comment. I think it's awesome that you like my work. Glad to know I have a fan. And it truly stinks that you have no way to get an account. AND PPHHTTT- YOU CONSIDER ME AN IDOL? That's just- I have no words. THANK YOU!

I'm gonna note her with the link to the review and I'll tell you what she says. I'm sure she'll be as grateful as I am.

**Ivy-** Thanks. I love them too. Their just...so fluffy. One could suffocate in their fluff. I'm working hard on another on, I swear.

**Kitten- **First off, your name RULES. Thank you for reviewing! That prompt is awesome. I'll give it a try!

** Guest 1- **Yea, that's what I thought at first to. And I guess it could be that :). And i like that although you don't ship it, you still thought it was good. Thank you.

**Guest 2(who might also be guest one)- **IKR? THANK YOU!

Again, thank you guys and gals for waiting and reviewing. It all means so much. You have NO CLUE. I'm gonna work today, I swear.


	5. More Coneke, Sorry

**A/N- I know, short and not the best. But I am not going to let this hiatus continue. Had Coneke feels, so I acted. Posted it on DA a few days ago. Pulled a little A:TLA on it. Sort of a minute of peace in the middle of the war. Relin is next, I swear. **

"You okay?" Came the soft voice behind her. Abeke turned to see Conor, walking beside him, Briggan. A small smile played on her face, he was welcome company after today. They had been returning to Eura with The Crystal Polar Bear when Shane and his crew stopped then. They were forced to this boat

"As okay as I can be." Was her reply. She stood up as he came beside her. Together they watched the shoreline. In the moment of silence, they let out there high strung energy in the form of a mutual deep breath. Without think, Conor and Abeke shared a glance. Seeing the same emotion. Fear and worry beyond any child their age should know.

Without even specking, they understood what the other as feeling. And by just understanding one another, they both felt a sort of weight lift form themselves. Abekes' hand found it's way to Conors'. She normally would be blushing, but it was to peaceful.

"It'll be all okay. I'm sure." Conor said. I hope so, she thought.


	6. Alphabetical Sentence Fics! Both Ships!

**A/N- This is for you, Cookiez! I knew what you meant, but had like, no time to do a full on drabble for all of these. So enjoy these one-sentence shots XD. Also, Reilin is present! So, you ALL can enjoy that two. I'll finish later, right now I'm tired. R&amp;R, please! **

A- Anger:  
When that searing anger overwhelmed Meilin, and it felt like nothing could put it out, Rollan came in like a cold gust of chilling wind and cooled her.

B- Beast:  
The one thing that was supposed to link them in anyway was their bonding with a great beast, but they were so much alike, it seemed more like fate then anything else.

C- Casual:  
Unlike Rollan and Meilin, her and Conor held hands first in a casual way, as if it was the most natural and normal thing to do while boarding the ship together.

D- Devious:  
Meilin knew all of Rollans smiles, but her favorite one was his devious smile. It meant something was gonna happen, something hilarious.

E- End:  
When the end of the war came, the only thing Abeke knew for sure was that she wasn't going to leave Conor. The only person she knew cared about her.

F- Familiar:  
It was so familiar to her, so much so that curling up in a sleeping bag next to Rollans was as cozy and comforting as being close to Jhi, or home in her own bed back in Zhong.

G- Greenclocks:  
When he took the vows, the best thing he remembered was watching Meilin smile happily and proudly at him as Tarik read the vows out loud to him.

H- Hug:  
It was a ritual after every battle, they just didn't feel right when they didn't. Whether it was to assure themselves, or each other, after every battle they fought, Abeke and Conor would hug.

I- Insane:  
Rollan always thought Meilins intensity when fighting was insane. The look she got while striking a enemy was both scary and admirable at the same time.

J- Justice:  
When she wakes up with nightmares of death and sobs into his shoulder, he doesn't say everything was gonna be okay. Because he knew it wasn't. He just tells her justice will be served, and promises to himself make the statement true.

K- Kiss:  
"Oh, that's smart! How should I tell her Conor?" Rollan seethed. "Kiss her!"The shepherd boy said enthusiastically.

L- Laughed:  
Abeke never had laughed so hard while sparring someone as she had with Conor, because with him, it felt more like play then training.

M- Mutual:  
Something about this was strange, vary strange. A side glance between Abeke and Conor shown to one another implied the feeling was mutual.

N- Nervous:  
He really tried not to be nervous around Abeke, he really did. but it seemed that every single time he wanted to open his mouth and talk to her, a blush would creep up on to his face.

O- Oblivious:  
Everyone else could see it, but them . Rollan and Meilin liked each other, but they were just both to stubborn and oblivious.


	7. Drina X Dawson!

**A/N: Okay, please don't instantly shy away from this! First, you need to know why and let me explain this XD. **

**Drina won my heart in Rise And Fall. Dawson has always been there, but I never had a reason to write him at all. Till now. Some people on DA, including me, ship it. A lot. Please give it a chance...? This is not the best. I spent five minutes tops editing so I could get it out. Still really proud of the idea. So, no flames on this one...it's far to late for this to be my best work XDD. **

The crowd disappears. But she's smarter than to move a muscle till every soul has cleared out. Drina knew there were always a few who stayed behind a few minutes after anything.

Nothing was going to compromise her escape. She was getting out of here.

When she saw a boy, younger than her by a few years, come up through the room, she sat up. As much as she hated it, she needed help getting out. Her younger cohort, Dawson she believed, was her only hope. Why Drina had picked him? She'd swore she'd never know. But he wanted out of this messed up place just as much as she did. he'd been drafted when his brother got locked up. "Everyones gone, right kid?" She said, in a slightly harsh and pained tone. Quickly she grabbed her palm of her hand where she was bitten.

"Yes. And were all ready to leave." He said. "Are you okay? He actually did bite you..?" Dawson asked.

"Of course he did." She said, walking over to him. "But I'm immune to his venom. The wicked serpent seemed to forget that."

"But you're still bleeding...here, let me help." Dawson said. He dropped his bag and bent to pull something out of it. Soon, she saw it was a several bandages .

The Euran boy took her hand gently and took one piece to wipe the blood from her, and several others to wrap her entire hand and wrist. For some reason, she could feel blood running to her cheek. Why did she all the sudden feel so subconscious? Drina though that it might just be cause the bite had been infected, and she was catching something. Yeah...that had to be it. When he was done, they start their short journey to the shore together.

When they get to the peer, she sees the ship she chose to get them away from here. Already released from it's place on the peer and slowly floating away. Without hesitation, they ran and jumped on before it got too far away for the peer. Dawson went to see if he could figure out how to steer the ship, Drina looked back on her homeland for the last time.

As much as she loved her home, and wanted to see it return to its former greatness, this was not her home anymore. It was no longer the valiant little society she had wished to take to victory and rule over fairly. These cruel people were no longer her subjects. Shane was no longer her her loving and annoying little brother, he was a puppet to the evil snake. She closed her eyes and tried to stop tears from coming out.

She also shivered. The sea turning the climate chilly.

"Here." A voice came behind her. She turned to see Dawson holding a thick blue clock. "I come from Eura and I've face worst than this cold. You need it."

Reluctantly, she takes it and pulls it over her near bare shoulders. looking back once more to the place she grew up. He gives her a small nudge, and in an hopeful voice says this. "Hey, don't worry. The Greenclocks will save them from Shane and Gerathon. Then you can come back, and be queen!" He said.

"Yeah." She said. "Sure, kid." But despite her cold response, his words made her feel the slightest bit better.


	8. REQUESTS!

A/N

So, lately, I've been getting one or two comment's on this and having people wanting me to do more of these.

I will, IF I get request for some. Just comment a few and I'll pick some. Please nothing over a T rating as I DO have some younger readers here. The ship's I'll accept are these- Reilin, Coneke, Drawson, Larik, Shya (Shane X Anya from TBoS3) or Faya.

Thank you ALL for reading. You don't even understand how much it means. I hope to make you guys happy withy this! Thank you!


	9. Drawson Request!

**A/N- So, the first request was Coneke. The Drawson. I decided to get this out of the way, then do Coneke. So here! Have some Drawson! **

**Next will be Coneke. Then Reilin, then Faya. Enjoy!**

Pacing the width of the throne room in Trunswick, Drina tried to pass the time. Wasn't he supposed to be back by now? She was not the sort of woman, especially as an adult, to worry like this for others. But he was her love, and something worse than the fear of death gripped her when she was faced with the possibility of her husband-to-be's disappearance.

All the sudden, the double doors open and Dawson, two guards in tow, walked in. Snow covered and shivering, it was obvious what had delayed his return. Reacting on impulse, Drina rean and pulled him into a tight hug. Assuring herself he was here and trying to warm him at the same time.

"I'm-m sorr-rry we took so l-long." Dawson shivered. Returning her embrace and relishing the warmth. He was terribly cold.

She pulled back to wipe stay flakes of snow off his head. "It's fine." She said. "Let's get you warm."

Drina never felt so content in front of the fire in her whole life.


	10. Coneke Request!

**A/N- Yup. Doubled up. Here's Coneke! Reilin shall be next. **

"Hey." Conor said, a small smile gracing her lips. Coming to take a seat next to her as they enjoyed breakfast. With the discovery of the two saved talismans, they all were in a more content mood.

Thought Conor noticed Abeke was not her typical happy self. No question why.

"Hi." She returned. A ghost of her own smile shoting up for a moment. Then went back to her previous neutral expression. It was obvious to him she was still hurting over Shane. This caused a unyielding anger to boil up in him. But instead of showing it, he chose to help her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her.

"You don't deserve him, Abeke." He whispered. "You're too good for that."

Blushing, Abeke buried her face in Conors shoulder.


	11. Reilin Request!

**A/N- Here is the Reilin drabble EVERYONE and their mother wanted. Prompt was...sorta for Shadow. Or I'madivergentshadowhunter. I changed it a bit to make it cohesive with the inspiration I'm getting from Immortal Guardians . Hope you don't mind!**

**I know it's not as fluffy as everyone wanted. But...I think it will satisfy Reilin needs around here XD. **

"I understand why you doing this, Meilin. But...I'm gonna miss you..." Rollan said. Hugging her tightly once again as she waited for her ship.

For awhile, The Zhongese girl said nothing. Just let him hold her. She wished she could stay with him. Especially after what had happened between them not a few weeks ago. But she had to return home. Help rebuild her birth place. If she stayed here much longer, she feared insanity.

"I know...I'll miss you, too Rollan." She replied. Pulling away. "But I'll be back soon. I promise."

Looking in his eyes, she saw trust. A surge of pride ran through her. Rollan was not, in any sense of the word, trusting. But he trusted her enough to come back.

The last call to board went out.

Thinking quick, Meilin kissed him. Then turned tail to leave. A few unshed tears in her eyes.


	12. Faya REQUEST!

**A/N- Here is the Faya Shadow and Trunswicked requested! I got an idea from a PM I got about them. In canon, they are really only four or five years between them. But I like the idea they may have had to face prejudice. Next shall be Coneke! Then Larik.**

Maya, despite what it seemed, was not deaf to what other people said. She heard the whispers, the rumors.

It was not uncommon for Greencloaks to fall for eachother. In fact, it seemed common when you lived in Greenhaven-there was good reason Olavn could legally marry people. But it was a whole different story when a fifteen year old was in a serious relationship with a twenty year old.

To her, it seemed stupid. So what they had five years between them? It didn't change the fact she loved him. Or, at least it shouldn't. Anyone who had brains could see they loved eachother.

So when an older Greencloak rolled her eyes at them as they left the Dining Hall, Maya just held him closer. And Finn kissed her forehead.

She almost giggled at the look in his eyes. _We'll show them._


	13. Coneke for Misty!

**A/N- So, this is quick and not good AT ALL. I apologize. School starts towmmorw. **

"Abeke..." Conor whispered as he saw her hiding in her room. Sobbing.

Snapping her head up to tell whoever it was to please go away, she had tears in her eyes. And streaks down her face. When she saw it was Conor, her heart beat faster. It was only her luck that _he _would find her like this. Her already bad day just kept getting worse. During their voyage to the Isles, the day her mother died came. Just like every year, she nearly broke down. "Please leave, Conor..."

But like a good friend, he just sat next to her. Hesitantly, he hugged her. Deciding not to fight it, she leaned in and hugged him as well.

"Today is...the day she died. The day my mother died." She said, sobbing harder into him. "She was the only one at home who ever understood me. And she was just _GONE. _Taking from me from something we couldn't even protect her from!"

He had heard stories about Abekes mother. And it seemed to him she was an woman(much like her youngest daughter).

Holding her closer, she told her. "Hey, think about it like this. She wouldn't want you sad, now would she?"

_Conor's right,_ she thought. "Thank you, Conor."


End file.
